


Deux Cavaliers

by momothesweet



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dance, M/M, otabek is shirtless and dancing in the street because of course he is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-05-03 04:46:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14561190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/momothesweet/pseuds/momothesweet
Summary: Yuri does ballet. Otabek is a hip-hop dancer. Of course they're going to clash.





	Deux Cavaliers

**Author's Note:**

> I've been meaning to post this, but here's my piece for the [OtaYuri AU zine](https://otayuriauzine.tumblr.com/)! I worked with the amazing sleepyfortress for this project. I'll be sure to link the art that accompanies it if/when she posts it!
> 
> Short little number with the two of them dancing :)

There he is again, with the bass on that infernal music thrumming so prominently Yuri can feel his heart bouncing in his chest. He doesn’t know how the neighbors can stand all the racket he causes with his friends. If he lived on this side of town, he’d immediately call the cops for disturbing the peace.

Then again, he wouldn’t want to report a guy he finds so infuriatingly sexy.

The guy is committing the offense even more so today, topless and showing off those broad shoulders and toned arms and defined abdomen that likely come from lifting his entire body weight when he does a flip or a lift or whatever those breakdancing moves are called. Is that what they’re called? Yuri doesn’t know—it’s not like he’s an expert on the kind of dances that can be done on the street. He’s sure Lilia would tell him something about their practices being sloppy or unorganized.

There’s something freeing about his moves, though. The way he captures his audience with tight choreography combined with the fluidity of his upper body, moving with the music rather than following it. It’s mesmerizing and attention-grabbing. So attention-grabbing, in fact, that Yuri trips over himself and lands face-first on the sidewalk. 

It happens quickly, but not quickly enough. As soon as Yuri finds his bearings and gets on his feet, said hot guy is already less than a foot away from him, looking ready to help. Embarrassment catches up to Yuri’s face and he sours, sucking in a breath.

“What do you think you’re doing?” he asks all too harshly.

The guy takes a half-step back and puts his hands on his hips, cocking his head as if he’s surveying the damage. Yuri only turns redder and clenches his fists tighter. It’s really not every day he gets in someone’s face, despite his attitude towards strangers. The face in front of him is absolutely an exception.

“How about you quit staring and get the fuck out of my way,” Yuri commands, though his feet aren’t moving.

The guy smiles and that does it for Yuri. “Dance with me and I’ll get out of your way.”

“Excuse—”

Yuri’s cut off when someone from his little squad holds up the portable speakers to blast that bass-heavy song. Otabek takes another step back and rolls his body forward, sparking something within Yuri he’s never felt before. He stands frozen with wide eyes when he slides so easily across the concrete, popping and waving each of his limbs to the beat of the song and meeting his eyes with something much more intense and focused. When he transitions back closer to him, he pauses.

It’s his turn.

Yuri drops his tote bag then takes eight counts to recognize the tempo and the rhythm. Once he does so, he leaps backwards and does a pirouette in his sneakers. It’s not the ideal shoe of choice, but he’s got a point to prove. What is his point? He’ll come up with one later. 

In a matter of seconds, he utilizes the concrete dance floor, lifting his legs up high and turning so tightly it’s as if the beat were following him instead of the other way around. The people around them cheer him on, but all Yuri can hear is the music. It’s unconventional, almost crass that he isn’t dancing to classical musicians, but in the thirty seconds he’s able to show off what he can do in sneakers and tights, and he begins to understand.

The stranger joins in and adapts so easily, combining Yuri’s ballet skills with something in his coolness. The entire street is their dance floor now as the music pounds on and they move like pool waves, in and out and allowing themselves to put their arms around each other like partners. The cheers become suggestive oohs as they get closer and Yuri’s heart beats ten times faster when he can hear his opponent’s beating in tandem. When he gets a hand on Yuri’s waist and guides him to move with him, Yuri’s sure he’s going to have a heart attack.

It all ends too soon. Before Yuri knows it, he’s back to facing him again, breathing heavily and flashing his stony, sweaty gaze up at him. The other smiles, chest heaving and standing tall. He’s so naturally cool and he isn’t sure whether he should slap him or kiss him in front of his friends.

“What’s your name?” he asks.

Yuri stumbles on that question but he chalks it up to cooling down. “Yuri,” he finally says.

“Yuri,” he repeats. “I’m Otabek.”

Yuri grabs his bag and pulls out a water bottle, drinking to at least replenish some sanity along with his physical being that’s ready to give out from dancing with a hot stranger, who he knows now as Otabek. “It’s nice to meet you, Otabek.”

“Nice to meet you, too. You doing anything tonight?” 

Yuri chokes on another sip. It doesn’t help that the people who are still around and eavesdropping are still oohing and ahhing like they’re watching a sitcom. He flashes them the dirtiest look he can post-choking and answers once they walk away. “I’m visiting my grandfather tonight, but I’m free tomorrow. Why?”

“You can show me what else those pretty legs can do.”

This time, he drops his water. The shock and the reassurance that Otabek isn’t a creep passes quickly, as all Yuri can think about is getting to know him better. He looks forward to tomorrow.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Comments, kudos, feedback and dance lessons are greatly appreciated! <3
> 
> [My Tumblr](http://peachofwork.tumblr.com)


End file.
